A Road Not Taken
by princess moon shadow
Summary: Harry finds out he and his sister serena are mutants and whats this Snape being nice?How will they survive in a new country? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:News

Hello,and here is my new story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Welcome all!!!!

Flame Ivy Moon-- your kids have silver hair your nose and face,thier fathers hight and eyes.

OK,ON WITH THE STORY( I have a little free time before I have to go back to my school work so I am going to write as much as I can.)

Charles Fransis Xavior sighed as he read a letter from his old friend Albus Dumbledore.'So two of his students are showing signs of being mutants'thought xavior."How am I suppose to explain them being magical to the others?"he asked out loud.There was a sudden knock on the door and I come Orro(spell?),Logan,and Hank."What's the problem this time?"asked Logan.

"It appears we have two new mutants in England,but the catch is they are a wizard and wicth."said xavior."So,when do we get them?"asked orro."In a few min. we leave,but first we tell the students."he said as he mentaly called them all to the library.

All through the mansion the words "A wizard and witch!!!!!"were heard being yelled.

"I think it's cool."said kitty as the prepared to leave to pick them up."Ok, everyone buckled up?"asked scott as he started up the jet." destination England."said scott as the jet took off.

Ok, I used up all my time got to go!!!!


	2. Chapter2:arrivel

Hello,thank you to all to the following:

Silver Moonlight-81

Flame Ivy Moon

Lamar and 0018

kitty- demon92

Serenity Mahina

THANKS YOU ALL ARE THE GREATEST!!!!!!And I will try to make this longer.Ok, the song 'Fly'dosen't belong to me but Hiliry Duff.And this is the disclaimer for the whole story I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

"Were here." said scott."So,this is England"said Kitty as she looked out the window."Hey!Look at the castle!!!!"yelled kurt as they all stared in awe at the castle."They go to school and live here!Man I wish I was a wizard so I could live here!"said evan.So do we go in or what?"asked Logan impaintly."I think they are coming to us."said xavior as the doors opened and out walked a old man with a white berd in a fancy robe with a girl with golden hair in two balls on her head and the rest haning down.She was wearing a black robe lined in red.Behinde the girl was a man dressed all in black with black hair and eyes(AN: guess who it is!)who was carrieing a boy with balck hair and wore glasses wearing a black robe lined in red like the girl,but un-like the girl he was injured.

_Any moment everything can change.Fell the wind on your shoulder.For a minute all the the world can wait.Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?Can you feel it in your soul?Can you trust this longing....and take control?_

_Courus_

_Fly!_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.You can shine!_

_And forget about the resons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_'Cause it's ypur time to fly._

"Ah,Albus it's been to long what happened to your student?"said xavior gesturing to the injured boy."This is Harry Potter as for what happened we were just attacked by death eaters and they got harry and his sister Usagi Potter or otherwise known as Serenity Potter.

This is one of my staff Proffesor Snape."said Albus."Bring him abourd"said xavior as snape brought harry into the jet "Ms.Potter I sugest you follow me."said snape as serenity nervously noded and followed.

ON THE JET(EVERYONE IS OUTSIDE EXCEPT SNAPE AND SERENITY ECT.)

Harry moaned as snape placed harry down on the floor."Shh,harry you'll be fine."said snape as he conjured up a blanket and covered harry."Proffersor I'm scared"said harry."I know harry,but be strong everything will be all right."said Snape as he hald harry's hand."Here,take this."said snape as he had harry drink a potion."Serenity keep an eye on him"said snape."Yes,sir"replied Serenity.

_All your worrys _

_Leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you fell it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing...and take control _

_Courus_

_Fly!_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine _

_Forget about the resons why you can't in life_

_And start to try _

_'cause it's your time to fly_

"His injures are on this sheet of parchment."said Albus as he gave xavior the list."Please take good care of him"said Albus."We will."said xavior."I gave him a healing potion so he will survive the trip."said Snape as he came out of the jet."Ok, everyone board"said xavior as everyone went on boad,the door closed and they took off to America.......

_And when your down and feel alone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust your self and don't give up_

_You know your better than anyone else_

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Chorus_

_Fly!_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the resons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly!_

_Forget about the resons why you can't in life _

_And try _

_'Cause it's your time to fly_

_In a moment everything can change._

There's chapter 2 hope you all like it!!!


	3. Chapter3:flight to America and Arrival

Hello,everyone thank you to the following:

mae-E

Silver Moonlight-81

Flame Ivy Moon

Taiki

Cosmos270

THAK YOU ALL YOUR THE GREATEST!!!!!This song 'Dangerous To Know' belongs to Hilary Duff not me!

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some resons should'nt be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

_Who needs all the answers_

_Who takes all the chances_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you_

_When the truth could be dangerous_

'Harry please hang on were all most there.'thought serenity as she felt harry's pulse.

"He'll be just fine you, just wait and see."said a girl with long red hair"By the way my names Jean"said the girl with red hair.

"If you knew all of his injurys you would have put in a but"said serenity.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

"What are his injurys?"asked Logan.

"Well it says here."said xavior as he unraveled the parchment:

_three broken ribs_

_left wrist broken _

_twisted ankle_

_punchured right lung_

_severe bruiseing to the chest area_

_and internal bleeding_

"Oh,crap"said Logan.

"Some of the injurys are healed"said serenity as she said a spell and a parchment appeared in her hand.

"Here are his current injurys sir"said serenity as she handed the parchment to xavior.

Xavior read the parchment:

_three broken ribs_

_twisted ankle_

_severe bruiseing to the chest area_

"Were almost at the mansion"said scott.

"Alright Logan,Storm put harry on the strecher and put on more blankets"ordered xavior.

_I was a law onto myself_

_When you found me out on my own_

_Together_

_Nothing was sacred_

_Together_

_We were alone_

_Who needs all the questions_

_Who lost there direction_

_Who said a lie is gonna break you_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_You're safe when you resist_

_There is no safety in a kiss like this_

_It's dangerous.......so kiss me_

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_  
"_Where here"said scott as they landed.

Sorry,got to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Powers

Hey all just a note **_THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT BECAUSE _**

**__**

**__**

**_IT'S LATE And I have been busy AND IN BAND WE HAVE A _**

**__**

**__**

_**PREFORMANCE IN THE LIKE FIRST WEEK OF Dec. And in **_

_****_

_**Nov. we meet to prac. from 3 to 5 o'clock pm.And through in the **_

**__**

_**fact that I am home schooled and play 4 instruments and on top of **_

_**that am learning spanish.So sorry for the long wait!**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THIS IS THE DISCLAMIAR FOR**_

_** THE WHOLE STORY!!!!!!**_

**__**

**__**

_**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING!:**_

**Flame Ivy Moon**

****

**Cosmos 270**

****

**Seren Lunar Echo**

****

**Mae-E-she will have all three magic,mutant,and plantary.The rest you will find out in this chapter.**

**Story:"Hurry,get him in the operating room now!"ordered xavior**

** as the adults raced harry to the operating room."Jean,**

****

**Scott stay with Serenity and check her for injurys."said xavior.**

****

**"Come on Serenity lets go to my room for some privacy,and If **

**you would like you can take a nap to."**

****

**"Ok"was Serenity's quiet reply as scott and jean led her to jeans **

**room.**

**IN THE O.R.**

**"Ok, that should do it."said xavior as he finished stiching.They all**

****

** heard a gron come from harry as Storm,xavior,and**

****

**Logan moved him into the recovery room.**

****

**With Serenity**

**"Ok,Serenity I have to check to make sure you didn't break **

****

**anything."said Jean as she started to test to see if anything**

**was broken."Ok,there your done."said Jean as she finished **

****

**putting serenity's arm in a sling,after she gave serena a new**

****

**set of clothes.**

****

**"Jean,Scott please bring serenity to the recofery room."said **

****

**xavior's voice in the room.**

****

**In the recovery room.**

****

**"Ah,serenity I have been expecting you.We need to talk about **

****

**your powers."said xavior.**

****

**"Well,I have plantary element powers,and the ability to control **

****

**elements with my emotions and become invisible."said**

****

**Serenity.**

**"Harry's powers are controling the weather and fire."said **

**Serenity as harry groned and started to wake.**

**Sorry,GOT TO GO!!!!!!!BEFORE I GO I NOW HAVE MY OFFICAL WEB SITE UP!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5:Many Meetings

Hey,everyone thank you to the following for the wonderful reviews!

Mae-E-I don't plan for them ,but i might change my mind,And if I do

they will have there planatary

powers.And they will be mutants at school till they awaken.

butwhystherumgone-I mostly write after but I play 4 instuments and I

have to go practice or have

a lesson and I take a few classes at the middle school.I never thought

of uploading them that way Thank you!And by the way would you

please tell me what exactly a beta reader is?And I would love your

help!Just e-mail me with your answer!

Flame Ivy Moon

Cosmo270

This will be short sorry!But, I have a million things to do!And I have to wash my cloths and

practice my guitar,violin,and flute thankfully I don't have to do my organ today!

By the way who got the new Simple Plan cd?

"Hey Harry"said Serenity as she stood over him.

"Serenity,I feel like I've been hit by a bulger about a hundred times."said Harry.

That is to be expected"said a voice from the door way.

Harry turned his head to see a bald man,with a green jacket on and brown pants,in a wheel chair come in.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter,my name is Charles Xavior."said Charles.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a blue monster,a African lady with white hair,and a gruff looking man with short blue hair.

"Harry,I would like you to meet Hank"as the profesor motioned to the blue creature.

"Ororo and Logan they are the teachers here at my school."

"And I believe the students are egar to meet the both of you."said the profesor.

Ok, I must end It here I have to go practice and do my laundry(grumbles).Any way Thanks Again to all who reviewed You are the greatest!!!!


	6. Questions

Hey all, sorry for not updateing ,but you know disabled the Login area for like two days.

Thanks to the following:

Cosmo270

mae-E

Flame Ivy Moon

**The song 'Welcome to my Life'belongs to Simple Plan**

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Harry and Serena sat at the table with the adults awaiting the arival of the other students.**_

_**All of a sudden the doors burst open,and in came the **_

_**students.**_

* * *

****

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel outta place?

Like some how you just don't belong and know one understands you?

Do you ever want to run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room

With the radio turned on up so loud that know one hears you screaming

No,you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright

No you don't know what it's like to be like me........

* * *

_**"Students,please meet Harry Potter and Serenity Potter."introduced the Prof.**_

_**"Will you be going to school with us?"came the next question.**_

_**"We're not sure"Serenity said.**_

* * *

****

To be hurt,to feel lost!

To be left out in the dark!

To be kicked when your down!

To feel like you've been pushed around!

To be on the edge of breaking down.

And know one's there to save you.

No, you don't know what's like

Welcome to my life.

Do you want to be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

While deep inside your bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me........

* * *

_**"Harry,Serenity Logan will take you to your rooms,and tomarrow we will duscuss your schooling"said the Prof.**_

* * *

****

_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**No one ever stabbed you in the back**_

_**You may think I'm happy but I'm not going to be ok**_

_**Every body always gave you what you wanted**_

_**You never had to work it was always there**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**What it's like.**_

* * *

****

_**Ok, got to go! I haveAYAHOO GROUP UPnow check it out and join! I have the link in my profile.**_


	7. Nightmares

Hello, all Sorry the chapter was so short,but I was sick.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! That is the disclaimer for the rest of the story!

* * *

Thanks to Mae-E for reviewing and to answer your question. 

The song talks about pain and it conects with the pain harry and serenity have to go through.

* * *

"Harry,I miss everyone"said Serenity as she crawled into bed."Yeah,I miss everyone too,and even severus"said Harry. 

(AN:Ok, I better wait awile while you get over your state of shock and heartattack.)(Done? Ok! Back to the story!)

"Do you realize the whole school would faint if they heard you say that"said serena.

"Yeah,well goodnight sis"said Harry.

"Good night big bro."said serena(yes, I have a older brother.).

They turned off the lights little did they know a pair of eyes watched thier every move, from outside the window in a tree.

"Soon,Soon my little darlings and you will be mine"said the shadowy figure as it turned and leapped out into the night.

In Harry's dream

Harry sat alone in the dark,on a cold floor he sat,all alone."No, not that!"Harry suddenly scream and thrashed around on the floor

,like someone was going to hit him.

"Oh,Harry"said a voice,as he looked up he saw the most horrible thing....then

End Dream

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"harry screamed as he bolted up in bed,and looked around to find serenity,prof.X,and the adults standing around him with worried expresions.

"Harry,what happened?"asked serenity.

"A nightmare"was the reply.

"What kind of nightmare?"asked the proffesor.

"Just a nightmare"said harry.

"Harold James Potter,you tell me right now or else"said Serenity.

"Ok,_ mother"_replied harry as he smirked at her annoyed look when he called her mother.

"I saw everyone in a pool of blood and they were all mangled and beaten."explained harry.

"Proffesor Snape said this might happen,so he gave me some vials of Dreamless Sleep Potion"said serenity as she rumaged through her dresser searching for the vial.

"AHA! found it!"said serena as she held the vial up in triumph.

"Here, drink"said serena.

With the help of Prof.X harry drank the potion and was in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

HEY ALL! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 

By the way before I continue the story I need you guy's help,I don't know whether to send them to school or have snape come by and teach them at the institute.So,please vote I need this before I can continue.


	8. Cutting

Hey all, thank you for understanding.You all are the greatest!

By the way the song 'God called in sick today' belongs to AFI

and not me. crys And this chapter is based on my struggle with

cutting.And if any of you out there are cutting,it is not the

answer tell an adult you can trust.It is a dangerous thing to do!

I have 33 cuts on my arms.It may fell good,cutting to let out the

pain,but please tell someone and get help.I still am doing

some cutting,but I am going to tell someone.If any of you

would like to talk to me about this and the resons what drove

me to do it or just talk you can tell me in a review and leave

your e-mail or you can e-mail me(my e-mail is on my profile)if

you prefer.

Story:

Harry sighed as he searched for his knife.After he found

it he locked his door so serena or anyone else couldn't get in.

_Let's admire the pattern forming._

_Murderous filigree._

_I'm caught in the twisting of the vine_

_Go ascend with ivy,climing_

_Ignore and leave for me the headstone crumbling behind_

_I can't help my laughter as she cries_

Harry sighed as he draged the knife across his skin,and blood started to pour.

Harry threw the knife under the bed,as a knock sounded on the door.

Harry pulled down his sleave as he ran and opened the door.

And low and behold there stood non other than(I getting to the point!Just hold your horses!)Proffesor SNAPE!!!

(Didn't see that coming now did you!?)"Pro...professor

s..ss..snape?"harry stuttered."What can't speak complete

sentences now,Potter?"said snape.

"What are you doing here?"harry asked harshly.

"Just a check up"said snape.

"Your here to teach me arn't you?"said harry.

"Oh, how did you know"said a sarcastic snape.

_My soul brings tears to angelic eyes_

_Let's amend the classic story_

_close it so beutifully_

_I'll let animosity unwind_

_steal away the darkend pages_

_hidden so shamefully _

Snape looked down at harry's arm and saw the blood seeping through.

He quickly grabbed harry's arm and yanked up the sleave.

"Your are cutting your self arn't you?"said snape.

"Oh,harry"he said as he pulled harry into a embrace.

After five minutes in that embrace,harry finally broke down and started to cry.

"Harry,I'll be right back,I have to go get some bandages,"said snape as he turned and left the room.

Snape came back a second later and started to wrap his arm.

After he was finished snape finally spoke.

"Harry, take a nap and after you wake up,we are going to talk

ok?"said snape getting a nod in return.

_I still feel the violence of the lines_

_I can't stand my laughter as they cry_

_My soul brings tears to angelic eyes_

_And miles away my mother cries_

_Omnipotence,nurturing malevolence._

Ok, have to stop there and hope you enjoy!!!


	9. Salem!

Hey all, sorry for the long update!

Thanks to the following:

mae-E- thank you

Flame Ivy Moon-Thank you for your understanding.

Lady Sakura Cosmos-Thank you

**On with the story and a note to mae-E and Flame Ivy Moon**

**And Lady Sakura Cosmos THIS CHAPTER IS **

**DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!!And all of my other loyal readers.**

**Harry sighed as he left the room,he had just talked to**

**severus.'I'm glad he understands,It is nice to get things off **

**your chest'thought harry as he walked down the hall,in sereach**

**of his sister.**

**"Where can she be!?"said harry out loud.**

**As if on cue a scream sounded throughout the mansion,and a blur of blond wized by him.**

**"Serenity!!!!Wait up!!!"yelled harry as he was forced to the ground by the wind.**

**The blond blur screeched to a halt, _literally,_as she turned around harry saw a black cat in her arms,who he immedietly **

**recognized as the ever loveably Salem(I don't own salem!!!)."What is he doing here!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?"**

**harry screamed as salem hopped down and walked over to him.**

**"Well,I feel loved"said salem as he sat down at serena's feet.**

**"What ever you do don't let severus see him!!"said harry.**

**Harry and Serenity both know that severus hates salem with a passion.**

**"What's he doing here!?!"bellowed a voice behind him.**

**"Oye,were dead"said harry and serenity at the same time.**

**Behind then was none other than snape himself.**

**"Ohhh,got to go bye!!"said harry as he ran down the hall.**

**"Harry,you tratior!!"yelled serenity as she started to chase him,but was held back by severus.**

**"Explain NOW!!!"yelled severus.**

**"Eppp,uhhh, he just climbed through my window,I swear!!"said serenity.**

**Sorry, this is short ,but I have to go get ready for bed.**


	10. Salem,they did what!

Hey all,

Thank you to all who reviewed!

_You all are the greatest!_

_Salem the cat ,is the Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch._

_And on with the story,_

_Serena sat down in front of severus,going through every excuse she could think of,to get away,in her mind._

_'Heartattack,no he won't by it._

_AHA!Headache!'_

_"Oh,proffesor I'm not feeling so well,and my head hurts,I think I need to lay down."_

_"Bye"said serena as she bolted for the door._

_"FREEZE BLONDIE"screamed severus._

_"EPPP!Help!I anyone he's killing me"screamed serena as severus draged her back into the room._

_"Miss,Tuskino stop your kicking,and screaming"said severus._

_"But,but,but.."said serena._

_"No,buts"said severus._

_"Why is that **Furball **here"_

_**"And don't lie,I know you brought him here."said snape.**_

_**"It was'nt me, It was..."serena said.**_

_**And**_

_**All through the mansion the following was heard,**_

_**"HAROLD JAMES POTTER"**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

_**"STOP RUNNING POTTER AND FACE THE MUSIC"**_

_**"BUT,SIR I DON'T HEAR ANY MUSIC"**_

_**"SHUT IT POTTER!NOW HOLD STILL"**_

_**"HELP! HE'S KILLING ME"**_

_**"What is that"asked Kurt.**_

_Sounds like harry and Proff. Snape."said Even_

_"I wonder why he is killing harry"said Jean._

_"Because of me"said a voice they all turned to find a black cat sitting on the counter._

_"HI,how are y'all doing"said salem as everyone screamed"A TALKING CAT!AHHHH"_

_Everyone proceeded to run out of the room._

_"What?Was it something I said"said salem._

_"Oh,well mine as well help myself to some tuna and milk."said salem._

_WITH SNAPE_

_"Zelda and Hilda kicked him out and I felt sorry for him and told him he could stay here."_

_explained harry._

_"Well, I'll let you go this time potter now for your potion homework."said snape._

_"Ugggh,but sir"said harry._

_"No,buts now march,oh are we going to have fun "said severus._

_Harry gulped and thought 'I'm doomed'._

_Well,ot to go,I am getting a headache and can't continue._

_Gomen nashi!_

_I have been getting headaches for practically every day this week._


	11. Attack and Epilougewahhhh!

Hey all thanks to all who reviewed!

mae-E -thank you! I forgot about the plot but don't worry I am working on it in this chapter.

This sone Fall Children is by AFI not me.

* * *

"Has he been located yet"hissed the Dark Lord.

"N N N No,my lord"said a quivering figure on the ground.

"I will not stand for such incompatance!Adva Karavada!"yelled the dark lord as the figure lay dead on the floor.

"MALFOY!come forth,I want you to find Potter and If you fail, well I don't need to go in to details"said the lord gesturing towards the dead body.

* * *

WITH HARRY

"AHHHHHHHHH!"harry screamed as he jolted off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

All of a sudden the door flew open and in ran the whole student body.

"Harry,are you alright?"said serena as she ran up to him.

"I think so,It was just a bad dream,sorry"said harry as everyone started out of the room.

* * *

_As the cries start to penetrate to still air._

_This day we celebrate the wait now ends_

_From four cornors smoke starts to plume up tp a reddened sky._

* * *

With VOLDE

"We found him!"

"Good good prepare to avapperate!"said the dark lord.

* * *

With harry

Harry layed on his bed,trying to get some sleep.

Untill he heard a crakle and saw smoke.

After the smoke cleared there stood non other thanVolde himself(with his deatheaters to ofcourse).

"Ah, mister potter how good to see you again."

"Sorry,but I don't feel the same" said harry.

"Oh well,so much for nice talk.Adva Keravada!"yelled Volde.

Harry dodged the attack and threw a paralizing curse,just as serena walked in and screamed causing the death eaters and volde to look at her.

Serena started to attack to death eaters as harry threw the killing curse, burning curse at volde causing him to turn in to a pile of ashes.

Soon serena defeated all the deatheaters(except snape).

"Well done"said snape.

"So,is he gone?"asked harry.

"Yes,but there is still evil in america,by the name of magneto"said snape.

* * *

_In the face of lattern light_

_tonight my destiney lies_

_This day so hallowed_

_From here to forever it's will I will follow_

_Tonight will come to life_

_Deadened brancher stirred by the whispers in the wind_

_Fall childern fill the streets at dusk,at last,it will all will begin._

* * *

"So, serena I decided to stay here and lern to control are powers,and help defeat magneto."

"Very well,harry I'll see you in England when your done here."said snape

"Yeh,well bye severus"said harry and serena as they hugged him good bye and he avapperated back to hogwarts.

"So,when to we start muggle school?"asked harry to the students.

* * *

Finished!wahhhh!

I love you all!Your the greatest readers a author could ever ask for!


End file.
